Blank spaces
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Annabeth loses her memory after being in a car crash, she can't remember anything, her family, friends or even her own name. One night she has a strange dream about a boy, who's being abused by his father, what if it actually wasn't a dream and it actually came to life, why is Annabeth connected and why does she feel something towards a boy she has never even met.. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's Pov

I wake up to find myself in a white room with machines and wires all around me. There were people in white jackets everywhere, talking in hushed whispers and I don't know who any of them are.

There is a clear window which led out to white hall, there are people everywhere and there are some looking through the window and crying, there is even two twins that looked around five. I began to panic, i don't know where I am, or who anyone is. The people in white were surrounding me now.

"Annabeth,Annabeth, can you hear me?" they said, while shining a bright light in my eyes.

"Whose Annabeth?" I asked, "And who are you?"

I think she might, have temporarily lost her memory due to the hit, she received on the head, I heard them say.

"What hit?" I asked.

They just ignored me and kept talking, to themselves, saying stuff about medication.

"What hit?" I asked again becoming more panicked.

"Don't worry, we will explain it to you within time!" they said.

I was so confused, what hit? Why didn't I know who Annabeth was?

"What hit?" I asked again becoming more desperate.

"Listen Annabeth," a guy with bleach blonde hair, and a dazzling white teeth smile said, "You were in a car accident. You were on your way to work, when a drunken truck driver hit you from the side. You have been unconscious for three days and it looks like you may have some head trauma, you also have a broken are and a fractured jaw bone. The guy in the truck did a hit and run, and they haven't been able to find him since!" he said.

"What do you mean an accident, I don't remember anything!" I said.

"Thats the point Annabeth, you have some head trauma and all your memories are gone and we don't know when you will get them back. So we are going to run through some exercises to see if anything jogs your memory and if not then, we are just going to have to wait until they come back naturally." he said.

"Will they come back?" I asked, with worry evident in my voice as his facial expression, turned into a softer more caring one.

"There is no guarantee that your memories will come back, but we will try our very best to bring them back to you, okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Right so first of we are going to bring in your family, to see if that jogs your memory a bit." he said.

"Okay." I said in response.

"So, this is your mum Athena,your dad Frederick and your two twin brothers Matthew and Bobby, they are going to tell you some of the memories they've had with you, to see if that has an effect on your mind."

Athena, my supposed mum came up to m first. "I remember the first time I ever took you to the book shop, where your auntie worked,you were so excited. You ran from shelf to shelf picking up every book you could find, you wanted to read every single book there was. I told you, you could only have three and you were so annoyed but you went along with it anyway. We were in the shop for hours because you couldn't decide, you kept looking and looking until you came upon three books. You just stared at them. You picked up the first one and read the blurb, you said it sounded amazing and you picked up the whole series. Do you remember what the series was called Annabeth?" she said with hope gleaming in her eyes.

"No, i'm so sorry I don't remember!" I said.

The hope in Athena's eyes subsided and she spoke with a wavering voice "It's okay, it's not your fault... the series was called the Hunger Games by the way!" she said before she turned around and walked out of the door.

"Athena?" the man Frederick called but she just kept walking until i saw her round the corner.

Frederick turned towards me and looked me in they eye.

"My little Annabeth" he says. "I just can't believe you don't remember!" he said as his eyes watered slightly. He turned his back away but didn't walk out of the room.

Then the twins Bobby and Matthew came up to me. "Annie, do you remember the time we played football in the garden and you fell into a mud puddle in the garden, or what about the time we put spiders in your bed because we knew they would terrify you?" They asked.

"No, I don't even remember who you are!" I said.

As I said this there faces deflated and they became really upset.

"But you have to remember Annie, we can't lose you, you're our sister." they all but screamed.

"Im sorry!" I said.

I felt like bursting into tears, these people were so upset over me, and I didn't even have a clue, on who any of them were.

The doctor who was sitting in the corner listening to the conversation, and checking incase I made any progress, stood up.

"Right, i think that's enough for today!" he said. "Annabeth, you should get some rest." I nodded not wanting to say anything my family, that i didn't remember walked out of the room heart broken.

"I will come back to check on you tomorrow and by the way, I'm Apollo!" he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, in hope that I would get some sleep.

After like an hour of restless moving, and duvet throwing, i finally got some sleep.

~DREAM~

_There was a boy with Raven, black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes, he was standing before a fat drunken man that was holding a beer bottle._

_"Come here!" the horrible fat man said,"I'm not finished with you yet!"_

_The boy just kept walking away slowly._

_"Come back here runt, unless you want something to happen to your mother, when she comes home from work."_

_The boy stopped and turned, so that he was facing the fat man. "Listen, if you even lay a finger on my mum, I swear I will kill you, even if I do go down for it!" he said._

_The fat man just laughed. laughed for like 2 minutes straight. He just stood there laughing until he raised his beer bottle. He was about to throw it, when suddenly the door swung open._

_"I'm home!" I womanly voice called._

_"Mum!" the boy called._

_"Percy, how has your day been?" she said._

_"Fine mum, I didn't really do anything today though, it was pretty uneventful!" he said._

_"Well I'm here now, lets go watch a movie, as a family" she said a s she turned towards the fat man._

_"Gabe?" she said,"You can pick the film, I'm just going to get a glass of water, I've been dying for a drink all day!"_

_"Okay honey!" he said, acting like the nice husband, she thought he was._

_Gabe then turned to the boy Percy "Now listen here runt, if you mention, any of what happened today with your mother your dead, Understood?"_

_"Yes Gabe!" The boy Percy muttered_

~END OF DREAM~

I woke up with a start. I then noticed there was a nurse in the room, watering the flowers.

She turned around and said, "Are you okay can I get you anything?"

I gasped.

She was the boy's mother in the dream, I just had.

**Hey guys I hope you like this new story Idea of mine, I don't really know, if I should continue or not, should I? Review and tell me!**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov

I began to hyperventilate, how is that even possible... unless it was a vision and that poor boy, really is getting beat up, it can't be that right? I decided to ask the nurse/ visions woman.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes what, can I do for you dear?" she asked, so kindly.

"Well, I was just wondering If you had a son, with raven black hair and sea green eyes?" I asked.

She looked startled all of a sudden.

"Yes, I do his name is Percy... how do you know this?" she asked, with worry evident in her voice.

"Umm well I sort of had a dream, you se, there was there horrible drunken fat man, and he was hurting the boy and then you came in and he acted like the perfect father, and husband and when you went away into the kitchen to get a drink, he threatned Percy. I am not quite sure on what any of this means but when I woke up and saw you, I nearly had a panic attack. I didn't understand, unless it was some sort of vision, or something, and I'm scared. Scared for Percy, for you and for myself." I said all at once.

The nurse was on the verge of tears.

"I always thought there was something happening at home, when I wasn't there but I never looked into it but now I realise it has been right in front of me. The pain in Percy's eyes, the way he would flinch away from Gabe, I should've realised but I didn't. I have been leaving him alone with that man, since he was a child and I don't even know how long this has been going on for?" she said, with tears leaking down her face.

"We don't know if my vision thing was correct, it might've just been a dream but I feel sort of connected to Percy in some way. When I woke up I remembered nothing and then I have this dream about Percy and nothing makes sense!" I said, getting aggitated.

"Listen you might have just saved someones life, so you should be congratualting yourself, I was the one to stupid enough to realise!" she said, with sadness in every word she spoke.

"No, Percy, hid it from you to protect you, It's not your fault!" I said trying to comfort the woman.

"Call me Sally, I can see it's distressing you, not knowing my name." she said with the hint of a smile.

"Oh I already knew your name from the vision, I just didn't know if it was appropriate to call you that?" I said, with a matter of factly tone.

Sally chuckled!

"You're a feisty one aren't you, I think my Percy would like you!" she said, all of a sudden.

I nodded in response.

"I would love to meet Percy!" I said to reassure Sally not that I didn't want to I just didn't know him very well.

"I'll be back in just a moment!" she said.

I nodded and waved and then I was left in silence. There was no sound but the beating of the machine and the sound of my own heart.

I closed my eyes and the vision of Percy and that man Gabe came back. It disgusted me to the core of the earth that someone could treat a person that way, it wasn't right. I opened my eyes and watched the birds outside the window, until Sally came back. It took her a while almost half an hour and for a person with ADHD that's along time.

When she walked in she had a huge smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said.

"Sally you didn't need to do anything for me!" I said, touched that she would even do something for a person she doesn't even know very well.

"It's not just fro you.. I think it will benefit both of us!" she said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well...Percy's coming down!" She said.

**Hey guys I know this update took a while but I hope it was worth it...this chapter is dedicated to theartnerd333, she is so nice and kind an reviews all of my fanfics... hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


End file.
